


21 questions

by simplyfleurs



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyfleurs/pseuds/simplyfleurs
Summary: after ladybug and chat noir finish patrol, they decide to play 21 questions.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 79





	21 questions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maketea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/gifts).



> aah i had a lot of fun writing this!! ladynoir is so pure. thank u to @maketea (i have no idea how to use ao3 send help) for inspiring me!! i read ur fanfics nd immediately fell in love with ur writing style.
> 
> i have a certain future project i'm working on too, so if you want to read that then stay tuned!
> 
> oh yeah, and in this oneshot they're seniors ;) enjoy!

"Twenty-one questions?" Ladybug gave a weary look towards her partner, "Why would you want to play that?"

"Because it's a fun little activity," he mused.

"Said 'fun little activity' could risk our identities,"

"I purr-omise to keep the questions vague and unrelated to our personal lives. Cat's honor,"

When he said cat's honor with his hand to his heart, he never lied. Not like he _would_ lie to her in the first place.

"Fine," she huffed, taking her legs off of the ledge they sat on and changing it to sit criss-cross applesauce, "You can go first,"

"Uh... Okay," he sputtered, surprised she changed her mind that quickly. He knew how stubborn she could be, "What's your favourite colour?"

"Pink," she answered, like it was some sort of test.

"Oh, pink? If that's your favourite then why don't I see any on you?" 

"I doubt you'd see any pink Ladybug's,"

He chuckled, "There actually are,"

Her lips parted, "No way, where?"

"I dunno, my friend mentioned it for some reason and I was like, "Oh, rad,","

Ladybug bit back a laugh, "You? Saying rad unironically? Honestly, who are you?"

"I'm a pretty blond who loves his lady,"

 _His_ _lady_. Yeah, she loved it when he called her that. It sounded right.

"You're cute, for an alley cat,"

Chat pouted, "Me-ouch,"

"I'm kidding, my silly kitty. You're way more than that to me,"

His heart skipped a beat. Did he hear that correctly? She called him _her_ silly kitty. The only rational response was to tease her about it.

"Am I dreaming, or did you just call me yours?" Chat leaned in, closer towards her.

She smelt like vanilla and sweet macaroons.

" _Uh_ ," Ladybug swallowed thickly, her face heating up significantly. The feline could probably feel it from how close he was to her.

"So," She flashed an awkward smile, "Do you watch any anime?"

"Only the best ones like Sailor Moon,"

"I can see you being the perfect Usagi,"

" _Psh_ , puh-lease. I would be better as Tuxedo Mask,"

"You have a Sailor Moon cosplay,"

"What? No I don't,"

Her smile widened as she giggled, forgetting the distance between them was so small. They must have both checked out each other's lips multiple times now.

"You have a Sailor Moon cosplay!"

"I do not!"

"You so do, chaton!" She leaned closer teasingly, but then realised that her nose was touching his.

They both exchanged a look that said _what are we doing?_ And that was a good question. What _were_ they doing?

Sitting on the Eiffel Tower among Paris' luxurious view, playing a game that they were sure wasn't built for superheroes. nose-to-nose, almost too afraid to even let go of that small contact.

They weren't superheroes.

They were teenagers, and they were in love.

Oh, God, they were just teens in love.

Both Ladybug and Chat jumped back at the conclusion, staring at each other wide-eyed.

"Did you..?"

"Do you..?"

They both trailed off, neither one finishing the other's sentence.

"I love you,"

In unison, again. They really were made for each other.

Chat was the first to let out a relieved laugh, "Are you for real right now?"

She soon joined in, "As real as you are, Chat,"

"I don't believe you,"

"... Do you want me to prove it to you?"

"How would you do that, bugaboo?" She couldn't tell whether he was genuinely confused or messing with her.

"Um," her gaze fluttered to his gloved hand, "Like this?"

She reached for it, weaving her tiny hand into his (it was massive, by comparison).

He deeply gasped, "My lady, how could you? I thought you knew we only hold hands _after_ marriage,"

She stifled a laugh, "Well I guess the only logical explanation would be that you're the one. I don't think there would be anyone better... _purr_ -sonally,"

"Oh my God, did you just make a cat pun?"

"I give my heart to you and all you can think about is the cat puns," Ladybug shook her head, disapproving.

"Bug, _oh my God_ ," Chat looked at her, jaw dropped and the belt he had for a tail was swaying slowly side to side. It took him a little longer, but all of the words that came out of her mouth wacked him straight back in the face. 

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do,"

"I'm so happy, I could kiss you right now!"

"You can," she beamed, "Uh— you know, we— we could... We could kiss,"

The blond gave her raised eyebrows, wrinkling his mask, "Really?"

"Yeah,"

They stared at each other silently, knowing gazes overtaking their conversation.

Ladybug was first to lean closer, their noses touched again.

Chat was the one to close the distance.

It was a sweet and innocent kiss, until it wasn't.

That kiss was filled with raw emotion, four years of pining and chasing let loose. They broke away rather quickly to catch their breath often, but barely gave themselves enough time to. They literally _couldn't_ keep their hands off of each other. 

***

Somehow, in the midst of their make out session, Ladybug had managed to top Chat. Both of her pigtails left the ribbons that held them together.

Her hair was down, and when the teens broke away for what felt like the millionth time, he felt the need to comment on it.

"Your hair... It looks beautiful, by the way. When it's down,"

"Huh?" She looked down to see that her hair was, in fact, untied. She barely even noticed the magical ribbons absence, "Weird. I guess it does,"

"Why don't you wear it down more often, bugaboo?"

"To stop you from getting distracted, minou," she grinned, pecking his already kiss-swollen lips.

"Fair enough," you could hear the love struck smile in his voice.

"Did you stop me just to comment on my hair though?" The raven asked.

"I wouldn't want to stop you purposefully, but you really are beautiful. I just needed a moment," Ladybug laughed at that.

"Okay my silly kitty,"

"I love it when you call me that,"

She began to fiddle with his blond curls and hummed, "I didn't know, I thought your cat ears naturally perked up like that,"

"Wait, they do that?" He blinked, unaware of this information.

"And it's the cutest thing,"

Chat's nose scrunched, "Can we go back to kissing now? I don't like talking about my apparent cat tendencies,"

She giggled, "Fine, but next patrol I'm bringing a red laser,"

"Oh, don't even joke about that little bug,"

"I'm not joking!"

His eyes narrowed, "You love watching a guy suffer, huh?"

"Correction, I love watching a _kitten_ suffer,"

"A _kitten_? Not even a cat?"

"You're babie,"

"... Wh— what? What's 'babie'?"

"See, this is exactly why you're babie. You don't even know what it means,"

"I want to know, but at this point I'm too afraid to ask,"

She laughed again, "I'll tell you later, 'kay? Bug's honor,"

"Awh, bug's honor. That's cute,"

Ladybug smiled, "I got it from the best," her gaze flicked to his lips, then back to his piercing green eyes, "Would it be weird for me to say 'shut up and kiss me' even though you're not talking?"

"No?"

"No? Good, because I need you to shut up and kiss me,"

He grinned his lopsided grin, which made Ladybug swoon, "I'll gladly do that, m'lady,"

Chat pulled her in, and just when their lips were going to connect she whispered, "Kiss me senseless, Usagi,"

He could feel her laughter as the two came together. As much as it would have annoyed him, she was way too cute for her own good.


End file.
